The self-balance vehicle is a vehicle to keep itself balance with gravity and make gravity itself to be the provider of the kinetic energy. The more of its carrying capacity, the more of its kinetic energy, it has good environmental performance. In the process of using, the drives need not worry about balance, the balancing stability of the vehicle itself enables the crowd, who can't drive the bicycle because of the balanced capacity barrier, to drive it too. The vehicle body is compact, easy to turn, it can work at an narrow work place with large turning angle. The all kinds of advantages of the self-balance vehicle allow itself to serve as a fast, environmental protection, safety, comfortable, small and flexible green vehicles, it is an alternative of the future vehicle and bicycle, it has a broad market and economic benefits.
However, the foot petal of the present balance can't fold, its volume is larger and it occupies space and it is inconvenient for carrying. The wheels of the regular self-balance vehicle are at both sides of the foot petal, the wheels of both sides and the plastic are circular. Once loss of control, the person falls from the vehicle, the vehicle will inertially roll forward, the self-balance vehicle will be damaged or other exceptional conditions happens. And the waterproof and the mudflaps are not set, it is hard to use on rainy days or on muddy roads, which limits its usable range; The lighting device is not set, it is inconvenient at night.
Accordingly, it urgently needs to provide a self-balanced vehicle to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.